18 listopada 1990
7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Teleranek", w tym odc. 11 serialu kanadyjskiego "Niebezpieczna zatoka" 10.30 "Petra - królewstwo na pustyni" (1) - dok. film hiszpański o Jordanii i jej zabytkach 11.25 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.50 Powroty - prog. wojskowy 12.15 TV koncert życzeń 13.00 Teatr Młodego Widza - Wiktor Gomulicki: "Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka" (2) 13.35 Morze - magazyn 13.55 Zycie zaczyna się od ziarna -rep. 14.35 Stąd do Europy 14.45 Pieprz i wanilia - z wiatrem przez świat: "Morskie przygody" 15.30 W starym kinie: "Huragan" - film fab. (dramat historyczny) prod. polsko-austriackiej z 1928 roku 16.50 Antena 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Teatr Rozmaitości - G. Bardin i W. Liwanow: "Don Juan" - spektakl Moskiewskiego Teatru Lalek Siergieja Obrazcowa 19.00 Wieczorynka:-Myszka Miki i Kaczor Donald 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Casablanka" film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA z 1942 roku 21.40 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Jutro w programie 6.45 Powitanie 6.55 Panorama dnia 7.05 Kaliber 90 - mag. publicystyczny o tematyce wojskowej 7.35 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.10 Film dla niesłyszących: "Rose" - odc. 3 włoskiego filmu fab. z serii: "Cztery kobiety" 9.30 Program lokalny 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 78 i 90 serialu USA 11.45 Express Dimanche 12.00 Program dnia 12.15 Kino familijne: "Latający doktorzy" - odc. 10 filmu przygodowy prod. australijskiej 13.00 Sto pytań do... 13.45 "Gruszki na wierzbie" (1) - film dok. (mozaika polityczna Polski od stycznia do września br.) prod. polskiej na zlecenie BBC 14.15 Maciej Niesiołowski: z batutą i humorem 14.40 "Gruszki na wierzbie" (2) 15.10 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - Wspólny rynek: Hiszpania - angielski serial dok. 15.55 "Gruszki na wierzbie" (3) 16.05 Program muzyczny 16.30 "Gruszki na wierzbie" (4) 17.00 Sport 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18.50 Program przedwyborczy 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Galeria Dwójki: Andrzej Czeczot 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21.00 Wrocław w programie 2 "Starjob" - fragm. spektaklu teatralnego 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Rose" - powtórz. odc. 3 włoskiego filmu fab. z serii "Cztery kobiety" 23.05 Rozmowy bez sekretów: Oprah Winfrey - pas cnoty 23.55 Komentarz dnia 24.00 CNN - Headline News 0.15 Akademia wiersza 0.20 Program na poniedziałek left|thumb|100x100px 10.00-14.20 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego RTL 14.20-19.20 Kino z satelity (powtórki) 14.50 ,,Zwali go Nieustraszonym" - odc. 3 i 4 - serial filmowy 16.40 ,,Aniołki Charliego" - serial filmowy - odc. 3 17.30 ,,Bonanza" - ,,Ostatnia wiosna Laury" 18.30 ,,Simpsonowie" - serial filmowy 19.00 ,,Sport w Trójce" - magazyn sprawozdawczy left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Sport dla wszystkich 6.15 Gimnastyka rytmiczna 6.45 Losowanie „Sporttoto" 7.00 Program dla dzieci 8.00 W służbie ojczyzny 9.00 Poranny program rozrywkowy 9.30 Klub podróży i przygody 10.30 Magazyn muzyczny 11.00 „Zdrowie" 11.45 „Czarny terror" — film dok. 13.05 Program rolny 14.20 „W świecie bajek i przygód" — program dla dzieci 15.30 Rosyjskie pieśni ludowe 15.40 „Zmartwychwstanie" — film na motywach powieści Lwa Tołstoja 19.00 Dziennik 19.40 Komentarz niedzielny 19.55 Konkurs fotograficzny 20.00 „Muppet show" 20.50 Przegląd piłkarski 21.20 „ARS" zaprasza... 22.15 „Życie Klima Samgina" — film tv, cz. XIV 23.20 „Wszystkie bilety wyprzedane" — program rozrywkowy 0.50 „To było... było..." 1.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 VJ Paul King 9.00 Club MTV 9.30 The Week in Rock 10.00 The MTV Spotlight 10.30 MTV's Braun European Top 20 12.30 XPO 13.00 VJ Maiken Wexo 17.00 The Week in Rock 17.30 The MTV Spotlight 18.00 MTV's US Top 20 Countdown 20.00 120 Minutes 22.00 XPO 22.30 Club MTV 23.00 MTV Spotlight 23.30 VJ Ray Cokes 2.00 Night Videos left|thumb|100x100px 16.05 TV5 infos 16.15 Viva 17.15 L'école des fans 18.00 Faut pas Rever! 19.00 Flash infos TV5 19.10 Clin d'oeil 19.30 Journal televisé belge 20.00 Sept sur sept 21.00 Journal televisé et météo 21.35 Spécial cinema. «Entre onze heures et minuit». 23.10 Flash infos TV5 23.20 Cinerama 23.25 Carré noir 1.10 Fin de programme left|thumb|100x100px 5.00 Im Land der Saurer 5.30 Ein Herz für Wauri 6.00 Yogi Bar 6.30 Scooby Doo 7.00 Li-La-Launebar 8,30 Pim, Pam, Pummelchen 10.00 Film 11.05 Klassik a la carte 11.35 Der Hammer 12.00 Ultraman 12.30 Kampistern Galáctica 14.10 Tanzen 15.15 Nebraska 16.45 Kunst und Botschaft 16.50 Musikrevue 17.45 RTL aktuell 18.10 Ein Tag wie kein anderer 19,15 Einer spinnt immer 20.50 Spiegel TV 21.25 Prime Time 21.45 Tutti Frutti 22.45 Crime Story 23.35 Pulaski 0.20 Ultraman 0.45 Aerobios 0.50 Programmschluss left|thumb|100x100px 8.40 Today's Viewing 8.45 Through The Garden Gate «Pinks» 9.15 Iñigo 9.30 This is The Day 10.00 A vous la France 10.25 España viva 10.50 You and '92 11.25 A way with numbers 11.50 Help Your Child With Reading 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Summary 13.05 On the record 14.00 Eastenders 15.00 Sunday Grandstand 16.40 Sum Chance 16.50 The Clothes Show 17.15 Schofield's Europe 1/6 17.45 Narnia Chronicles «The Silver Chair» 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News and Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise. «Swansea». 19.15 You Rang M'Lord 20.05 Howard's Way 20.55 News and Weather 21.10 House of Cards 22.10 Heart of the Matter 22.45 Nippon 23.50 Monday's Viewing 23.55 Close left|thumb|100x100px 7.45 Carta de ajuste 7.59 Apertura 8.00 Lluis Companys (1882-1940) 9.00 La tabla redonda 10.00 El Día del Señor 11.00 Del Miño al Bidasoa. «Caminando caminos de Asturias» 12.00 Domingo deporte 15.00 Telediario-1 15.30 El tiempo es oro 16.30 Domingo deporte 19.00 Espiral: Detrás de la noticia 20.00 Siete días del mundo 20.30 Telediario-2 21.00 Informe semanal 22.00 Rockopop 23.00 Qué noche la de aquel año 24.00 Telediario noche 0.05 Despedida y cierre left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Fun Factory 9.00 Surfer Magazine 9.30 Mobil 1 Motor Sport News 10.00 Trans World Sport 11.00 World Jet Ski Tour 11.30 Boxing 12.30 Eurosports Sunday: 2-Man Bobsleigh World Cup. World Weightlifting Championships. Diving: The European Championships. A.T.P. Tennis 18.00 International Motor Sport 19.00 Football 21.00 Figure Skating: The Skate Canada Exhibition 22.30 2-Man Bobsleigh World Cup 23.30 World Weightlifting Championships 0.30 Close left|thumb|100x100px 8.15 Cartoni Animati 9.15 II Mondo Di Quark 10.00 Linea Verde 11.00 Santa Messa 11.55 Parole e Vita 12.15 Linea Verde 13.00 TG Luna 13.30 TG1 Notizie 13.55 TV Radiocorriere 14.00 Notizie Sportive 14.15 Film 15.50 Notizie Sportive 16.00 Telefilm 16.50 Notizie Sportive 17.00 Scenegiatto 18.40 Una Cartolina In Música 19.50 Che Tempo Fa 20.00 Telegiornale 21.50 La Domenica Sportiva 24.00 TG1 Notte. Che Tempo Fa 0.10 Sceneggiato left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Cartoni animati 8.00 Film 9.45 Posibili. imposibili incontri di eiri e di oggi 13.00 TG2 ore tredici 13.20 Trentatre 13.45 Film per la televisione 15.20 TG2 diretta sport 16.45 Film 17.55 Tirami su 18.50 Calcio serie A 19.35 Meteo due 19.45 TG2 Telegiornale 20.00 TG2 domenica sprint 20.30 Film 22.10 TG2 stasera 22.25 Mixer 23.55 Serie Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC TV Europe z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE Internacional z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 1990 roku